You're my angel
by matobabyz4869
Summary: Love cannot be forced. Sometimes we do not realize when love is blossoming. He need to find out the solution. He need to know more about his own feeling.He need to know who is his true angel.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

I LOVE YOU

That was the last word uttered by Shinichi before unconsciousness .Haibara could only shed tears while embracing Shinichi weakening body.

KUDO-KUN!

6 MONTHS AGO...

At Agasa Hakase's house..

"Kudo-kun I have good news to tell you" said Haibara.

"What is it?You've got a boyfriend huh?" asked Conan while laughing.

"It's not funny okay. You really don't want to know the good news?" Haibara asked Conan.

"Okay what is 'that' good news?"Conan asked.

"I have managed to create a antidote that can restore yourself to Kudo Shinichi" said Haibara.

"Really. Thanks Haibara" Conan said as he hugged Haibara.

Haibara was a bit surprised by Conan's sudden act but she smiled happy to please the most she ...

"I'm , Ai-kun, what you guys are doing?" asked Hakase surprised to see them hugging when he had just returned from buying goods.

"Hakase,please don't misunderstand " said Haibara.

However Agasa Hakase just looked at them with suspicion.

"Hakase, don't misunderstand. I hug Haibara becauses she's managed to create a antidote. Meaning that I can be Kudo Shinichi again." explains Conan.

"Is it right Ai-kun. That's great." Hakase said with a smile.

The next day...

"Is it true Conan-kun?" asked Ayumi.

"Is it true that you and Haibara-san will be staying with your parents in America?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Yup. Moreover we get the opportunity to continue our studies there .Opportunity does not come often right" Conan said.

"When did you two will be leaving Japan ?" asked Genta.

"Tomorrow. It's been a long time since we stay apart from our parents" Haibara said.

"Why you two haven't told us did not have time to have a farewell party for both of you" Ayumi said.

Suddenly they came across with Ran and Sonoko.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Ran.

"Ran-oneechan, did you know that Conan-kun and Ai-chan will going to America tomorrow?" asked Ayumi.

"Is it true,Chibi-chan?" asked Sonoko.

"Yes." Conan answered.

"That can't be helped. Conan-kun's parents call us yesterday. From now on they will take care of Conan-kun because they really miss their son." Ran said.

"What if we held a farewell party for both of them. Who agree with my suggestion?" Sonoko said.

"We agree" The Detective Boys answered.

"Let's go to my house" Ran said and they went ahead leaving Conan and Haibara at the back.

"Is it okay for us to return to our true selves?" asked Haibara.

"Of course it is The Black Organization has been defeated so there is nothing to worry about" Conan said.

"Do you want to go back to the original body only to be with your girlfriend?"she asked.

"It's not like that" he said.

"Not bad huh your trickery" she said while smiling.

"I ask for help from my mom to call Occhan to tell him that she wants her son to stay with her in America and she will pay all his son's expenses during his stay in Detective Agency. Fortunately they do not suspect anything strange." he said.

"Indeed they did not suspect anything but sooner or later the truth will be revealed" Haibara said.

"Huh?What are you talking about?"he asked.

"Even if I explain it you would never understand."she said.

"Whatever." he said.

"And you will never understand how my feelings towards you" she said deep inside her heart.

They walk together for the last time as Conan and Haibara as from tomorrow Conan Edogawa and Haibara Ai would not exist in this world forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later...

"Ran this weekend why don't we go out to eat some cake? I heard there is a new bakery opened" Sonoko said.

"Sorry Sonoko. This weekend I had to clean up Shinichi's house "Ran said.

"Eh? Subaru-san doesn't lived there anymore?" Sonoko said disappointed.

"Before Conan-kun went to America he has told me that Subaru-san received an offer to study abroad and he had went there two weeks ago." Ran said.

"Owh... I have an idea. How about we go clean up Shinichi's house at the end of the school day . With this you can spend this weekend with me"

"That's a good idea. Okay "

After the end of the school day, they headed to Shinichi's house. When they are on the way into Shinichi's house they saw a woman was entering Agasa Hakase's house.

"Who is that woman?" Ran asked.

"Maybe one of Hakase's relatives" Sonoko said casually.

"But why is her face is so similar with someone I know. Her face is like..."Ran said.

"Forget it. Let's go" Sonoko said as she pulled Ran's hand entering Shinichi's house.

After stepping into the house, they began to dividing the task .Sonoko clean the ground floor while Ran clean upstair . Once they finished cleaning both floors they headed towards the kitchen to brew a cup of tea. While they are enjoying the tea, suddenly they heard the main door opened and strange footsteps heading towards the kitchen.

"Ran, do you heard that?" Sonoko asked.

"Yes,I heard it but who is it" Ran asked.

"Could it be a thief?" Sonoko said while holding Ran's hand.

"Sonoko stand back . I will give that thief a lesson" Ran said as she took the karate position.

Once the kitchen door opened Ran continued to attack him cause the guy fell to the tried to identify that man's identity and how shocked they were once they find out that man's identity.

"Shinichi" Ran said.

"Oww...what are you doing in my house?" Shinichi said.

"When did you return home?" Ran asked.

"Err...Yesterday" Shinichi answered.

Why didn't you tell me that you had return home?" Ran said angrily.

"I'm so sorry.I deliberately don't want to tell you. I want to make a surprise " Shinichi answered.

"Welcome home,Shinichi." Ran said while smiling.

"I'm back" Shinichi said while smiling.

THAT NIGHT

At Agasa Hakase's house...

"So Ran-kun already know you're home?" Hakase asked.

"Yes. She already know" Shinichi said.

"Then, did Ran-kun ask you where did you go during the past year?"

"She has asked me so I tell her what had happened"

"So you also tell her about The Black Organization?"

"Of course not. Anyway that case was already closed. By the way,where is she?"

"Do you mean Ai-kun. She was in the bathroom."

"I see. Hakase ,is Haibara all right. Lately,she always behaved strangely"

"Why do you say so?"

"She seemed to try to avoid me. When we confronted each other she will run away from me. She always look at me as if there is something on my face"

"Shinichi,didn't you realized it?"

"Realized what?"

"Nothing. Don't you have to go to school tomorrow?"

"I forgot. Okay then see you tomorrow" Shinichi said and walked back to his house.

Haibara, who had been standing behind the wall could only produce heavy sigh.

"Baka ne,Kudo-kun"


	3. Chapter 3

AT TEITAN HIGH SCHOOL...

"Where have you been during the past year?" asked one of his friends.

"Sorry, I was involved in many investigation so I rarely get to attend school " Shinichi said.

"It's good to see you're back . If not your lovely girlfriend will cheating on you" his friend said while laughing.

"That's rude. Moreover I'm not his girlfriend" Ran said.

"Okay everyone,back to your seat . First period will begin soon" the teacher said.

All students in the class begin to take their places.

"Before we start our class, I want to introduce a new student so please treat her well" the teacher said.

The new students then enter the classroom . All eyes especially boys keep staring to the new students.

"This is the woman I saw entered Hakase's house yesterday" Ran said.

"Eh? Is she the one you saw yesterday?" Sonoko asked.

"Yes. I didn't know that she was the same age as us .She look so mature and her face look like Ai-chan" Ran said.

"Please introduce yourself to your new classmate" the teacher said.

"My name is Shiho Miyano . Please treat me well" the new student introduced herself.

"For your information,she just moved from America so I hope you can show her a little bit about Japanese culture. Miyano-kun , you can take place beside Kudo-kun"

She approached the table and take a seat next to him.

"Please treat me well Kudo-kun. I mean Edogawa-kun" Shiho said with an evil smile.

"I never thought I will be in the same class again with the person who have made my body shrunk" Shinichi said.

"I thought you want to be in the same class again with this evil-eyed yawny girl"

"I think you just made me as your toys again . By the way Haibara can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why did you seem like you are trying to avoid from me? Did I do something wrong?"

"The class is about to start. Let's talk another time"

THAT EVENING...

"Haibara,let's go home . You still living with Hakase right?" Shinichi asked.

"Shinichi,let's go home together" Ran said.

"I can go home by myself . If you need me just come to Hakase's house as usual " Shiho said as she goes by from them.

"Shinichi-kun,what does she mean by 'as usual'? Don't try to leave Ran for another woman. She has been waiting for you for many years" Sonoko warned him.

"Don't misundestand . She said like that because I often go to Hakase's house . There's nothing special between us" Shinichi explained.

"I understand. By the way, would you like to join us this weekend?" Ran asked.

"Sorry . This weekend I have soccer practice so I can't join you. I'm going home first. See you next week " Shinichi said as he goes by from them.

"Wait Shinichi" Ran called him.

"Let him be. Let us go home" Sonoko said.

AT HAKASE'S HOUSE...

Shiho lying in bed while reading a fairy tales book given by Ayumi. It's been a while since she left her child life. While she was reading , she heard the door being knocked.

"Ai-kun, you haven't sleep yet?" Hakase asked.

"Not yet. I was reading this book. Hakase, can I be like in this fairy tale. Live happily with the person I love" Shiho said.

"Everyone in the world has the right to live happily with the person they love" Hakase said with a smile.

"Thank you , Hakase" Shiho said as she hugged him.

"I hope he will realize your feelings towards him" Hakase said.

"He wouldn't understand. He already had someone special besides him"

"Did you know that feelings can not be forced. Love will unite two hearts that loved each other so you have to believe in the power of love"

"I understand. I'll believe it"


	4. Chapter 4

AT THE CAFE...

"The cake is so delicious. Ran, what do you think?" Sonoko asked.

"Eh?Emm...It's delicious" Ran answered and her expression changed.

"Ran,are you okay? Is there something that is disturbing in your mind?"

"It's not that important"

"Does it have to do with Shinichi?"

"N-n-noo...not about him"

"Ran,you know that you're not good in lying . Just tell me"

"Actually, I think Shinichi has changed a lot. Since he back he's not like the old Shinichi. He as if trying to stay away from me and..."

"And what?"

"Miyano-san. I've been wondering who is she and how did Shinichi know her . It seems that they have known each other for a long time"

"Ran, don't tell me that you're jealous?"

"N-noo... why should I be jealous . He's not my boyfriend"

"Ran, you know that your heart cannot lie. I know you love Shinichi. If not why would you wait for him to come back for a long time. I've got an idea. Why don't you buy him some cake and you can give to him as a gift .He would like it"

"That's great idea. Okay "

AT HAKASE'S HOUSE...

"Thanks for the meal" Shinichi said.

"How's your practice?" Hakase asked.

"Good as usual. Nothing changed"

"Here. Dessert for today" Shiho said as she handed a plate of cake to them.

"Wow. Ai-kun, I didn't know that you bought a cake for dessert" Hakase said.

"Not me but Kudo-kun who bought this cake" Shiho answered.

"Is it true?" Hakase asked.

"Actually it's Ran who bought this cake. Considering it was too much so I bring it here" Shinichi explained.

While they are enjoying the dessert ,suddenly Shinichi's cellphone ringing and Jodie-sensei's name displayed on the screen.

"Emm...please excuse me for a while"

"Hello Jodie-sensei" Shinichi answered.

"Oh Boss. Sorry for disturbing you but we've got a big problem" Jodie-sensei said.

"What is it?"

"It's about The Black Organization. Although we have caught the Organization's member but..."

"But what?"

"We have yet capture the head of the organization"

"What? I thought we have caught them all"

"I also didn't expect it would be like this. For the time being can you protect Sherry. I'm afraid they will try to hurt Sherry"

"Don't worry .I'll protect her. Thanks for the information Jodie-sensei"

"No problem,Boss"

After he ended the call he was only able to release the heavy sigh. He then returned to the table.

"Who's calling?" Shiho asked.

"Err...Ran. She asked me if I could invite you to go to school together" Shinichi said.

"Huh?"

"Haibara,I'll protect you no matter what will happen"

"Why do you say so?Did something happen?"

"Err...nothing happen. Hakase,I'll go home first. Make sure you lock the doors and windows before going to bed" Shinichi said as he went home.

"What's wrong with him?" Shiho asked herself.

"Did you say something , Ai-kun?" Hakase asked

"Nothing. Let me help you clean up the table"

Shiho could only hope that he was not involved in the case involving The Black Organization again. He didn't want the person she love hurt because of her.


	5. Chapter 5

AT TEITAN HIGH SCHOOL...

"Good morning everyone" Ran and Sonoko said.

"Good morning. Where's Shinichi? You always go to school together with him right?" one of Shinichi's friend asked.

"Eh?I thought he had went to school" Ran said.

"Don't say that he disappeared again" one of Shinichi's friend said.

"What are you talking about?" Shinichi said from the back.

"Shinichi why are you late?" Ran asked.

"Sorry.I wait for Hai- I mean Shiho so we can go to school together" Shinichi explained.

"I told you I can go to school by myself" Shiho said.

"Looks like we have a new couple in our class" one of Shinichi's friend said.

"Cut it out. She's just my friend" Shinichi said when he saw Ran's expression changed.

"Okay everyone.I've got an announcement. Please get back to your seat" the class president said.

After they had went to their seat all eyes looked towards the class president.

"You know that our school anniversary will be held two weeks from now and our class has been chosen to participate in singing competition . The winning class can have a party in 5 star restaurants that have been specially reserved" the class president explained.

"Really?That's great"

"You know that our school anniversary and Valentine's Day was on the same day so they want the contestants to sing a duet so we need 2 people to sing. Any suggestions?" the class vice president asked.

"How about Miyano-san and Kudo-kun . Since they're just joined us this term, how about we give them the opportunity to be the main singer. Agree ?" one of the student said making both of them startled.

"Agreed" everyone said.

"Wait a minute. You all know that I can't sing. Why do you want me to be the main singer" Shinichi said.

"It's okay.I'll asked some help from our teacher. All have been decided. Rehearsal will start this evening" the class vice president said.

"Ran,are you okay with this?" Sonoko asked.

"It can't be helped. Everyone agrees so I have to agree too" Ran said.

"Don't worry.I'll make sure he will not cheat on you" Sonoko said.

"It's okay. This just singing contest" Ran said while smiling.

AT HAKASE'S HOUSE...

THAT NIGHT...

Agasa Hakase just looked at Shinichi with strange look. This is the first time in his life to see Shinichi are learning about music. There are plenty of music-related books scattered on the table.

"Err...Shinichi,can I ask you something?" Hakase asked.

"What?" Shinchi asked.

"Since when you are interested in music?" Hakase asked.

"Eh?Err... I'm just bored that's why I read these books" Shinichi answered.

"Actually he was selected to participate in the singing competition for the school anniversary" Shiho answered.

"Is it true?" Hakase asked and burst into laughter.

"Thank you for the information,Haibara" Shinichi said as he pouted.

"Your welcome.I'll go to take a shower first" Shiho said.

"Hakase,could you stop laughing please?" Shinichi asked angrily.

"Sorry.I didn't mean to. Are you going to sing solo?" Hakase asked.

"No. Since it will be held on the same day as Valentine's Day so it was duet"

"I see. Who's your partner?Is it Ran-kun?"

"If you want to know you should come to the anniversary.I'll go home first" Shinichi said as he headed to the main door.

"Shinichi wait" Hakase said.

"What's wrong?" Shiho asked from the back.

"Err...nothing. Ai-kun, do you know who's Shinichi's partner for the duet?"

"You will know on that day. I'll go to sleep first. Good night,Hakase" Shiho said as she leave him alone in the living room.

Hakase could only lamented. Apparently he had to wait two weeks to find out the answer. He's just hope everything goes smoothly.


	6. Chapter 6

TWO WEEKS LATER...

The school annivery has finally people especially family and friends come to the anniversary. Agasa Hakase,The Sleeping Detective,Mouri Kogorou and their Osaka's friends,Hattori and Kazuha also come to this anniversary.

"Kazuha-chan,Hattori-kun,thanks for coming" Ran said.

"Thanks for inviting us. By the way,where's Kudo?" Hattori asked.

"Hump...as usual. Always asked about that detective brat" Kogorou said.

"Shinichi was at the backstage. He's getting ready for the performance" Ran said.

"Ran-kun, you didn't participate in this competition?" Hakase asked.

"No. It's Shinichi and Miyano-san who participate in this competition. Eh?Shinichi didn't tell you?" Ran asked.

"No. Ai- I mean Shiho-kun also didn't tell me anything" Hakase said.

"Miyano-san?Who is she?"Kazuha asked.

"She's our new classmate. She's so beautiful and mature. You will know her later. Let's take our seat" Sonoko said as they take their seat.

1 HOUR LATER...

"Finally we have come to the last couple. Represent the class 2 B Shinichi Kudo and Shiho Miyano" the MC said and when both of them went on the stage they were given thunderous applause especially from class 2 B.

NOTE: This is the lyric of the song. Enjoy it :D

Girl : I'm very curious, I'm curious about everything  
Why can't I go to sleep and can only see your face?  
Boy: I'm curious too, I'm curious about this heart  
Why is it that when I see you, laughter comes out first?

Girl : When my friends are together and they mention you  
Why do I get so excited and want to hear more?  
Boy : If only you are there, I become someone else  
And I make random, awkward jokes

Girl : Honestly, this feeling is so strange  
Is this what it feels like to be on top of a cloud?  
Boy : Is it like this, are we like this?  
If you feel the same way, have we already started?

Both : I like you very very much  
Boy : I think I came to love you  
Girl : I want to say the same thing  
But is it okay if I do that? Should I wait a bit more?

Both : I also like you very very much  
Boy : Honestly, this is the first time I'm feeling like this  
I will wait more  
Girl : (will you wait more)  
Boy : I will be here  
Girl : (will you be here)  
Boy : We are already feeling the same way

Girl : What do you like about me? That's what I'm curious about  
Since when did I live in your heart?  
Boy : I'm curious too, I'm curious about your heart  
Whether you really like me and not hate me?

Girl : There are so many pretty girls  
So is it true that you really only see me?  
Boy : Many handsome guys  
Girl : (who?)  
Boy : are by your side  
Girl : (where?)  
Boy : So how are you coming to me girl

Girl : Honestly, I keep imagining us  
Boy : (imagining)  
Girl : This kind of feeling is so suspicious  
Boy : Underneath the same sky  
Girl : (underneath the same sky)  
Both : We're thinking the same thoughts  
I think we can say the same things too

Both : I like you very very much  
Boy : I think I came to love you  
Girl : I want to say the same thing  
Both : But is it okay if I do that? Should I wait a bit more?

Both : I also like you very very much  
Honestly, this is the first time I'm feeling like this  
Boy : I will wait more  
Girl : (will you wait more)  
Boy : I will be here  
Girl : (will you be here)  
Both : We are already feeling the same way

Girl : Who likes who more? Do I like you more?  
Boy : That's not important to me  
Girl : If I extend my hand, will you never let go?  
Boy : I won't let go of your hand forever

Girl : I like you very very much  
Boy : Honestly, I already love you  
Girl : I can say the same thing but  
Both : Why do I keep shaking, why am I keep hesitating?

Both : No I love you, you  
Now I will tell you everything of my heart  
Boy :Will you believe in me  
Girl : (I'll believe in you)  
Boy : In my love  
Girl : (in this love)  
Both : Let's walk together side by side  
The two of us

All the audiences who heard their songs were very impressed with their performance. Each byte in the lyrics as if they are expressing their feelings for each other and their hands always holding each other from the start of the song. After they finished performing all the audience stood up and gave them the most thunderous applause.

AT THE BACKSTAGE...

"Both of you was so amazing" Kazuha said.

"You're right. Good job both of you" Ran said with a smile.

"I didn't know you can sing very well" Kogorou said.

"Yeah.I didn't know that you can sing. I thought you're a tone deaf" Hattori said.

"Thank you so much,Hattori" Shinichi said as he pouted.

"They are about to announce the winner. Come on" Sonoko said.

"Good luck both of you" they said as they leave to the main hall.

"This is the most thrilling time. We'll announce who the winner of singing competition for this year. The winner of singing competition for this year is...SHINICHI AND SHIHO COUPLE FROM CLASS 2 B. CONGRATULATION " the MC said then all the students from class 2 B surge of joy and applause given by the audience and participants competing.

"For the highlight on this day what if we asked them to kiss" the MC said making both of them startled.

"No. Kudo-kun is Ran-chan boyfriend" Kazuha said loudly.

"That's right. They cannot kiss" Sonoko said.

"Both of you stop it please" Ran said to Sonoko and Kazuha.

"KISS!KISS!KISS!" the audience said.

Shinichi then kissed her on the cheek making all the audience screaming with joy. Shiho looked at Shinichi with a puzzled face. He also feels confused why he didn't hesitate to kiss her cheek and why his heart beat faster when he see Shiho's face. He felt there was something wrong with his feelings. Feelings that he never had when he was with Ran.

"What is this feelings?" Shinichi asked himself.


	7. Chapter 7

AT THE FAMILY RESTAURANT...

"Congratulations Shinichi-kun,Shiho-kun" Hakase said.

"You've done a great work. Thanks for your hard work" Ran said.

"But I'm curious. How it is all of a sudden you can sing?" Hattori asked.

"I learned from our music teacher. I also made some reference from my mom's music book" Shinichi said.

"Allow me to introduce our new classmate. Hattori-kun,Kazuha-chan this is Shiho Miyano-san. Miyano-san,this is Hattori Heiji and Kazuha Toyama. They are our friends from Osaka" Ran said.

"Nice to meet you" Kazuha and Hattori said.

"Nice to meet you too. Please excuse me for a while" Shiho said as she left the table.

"Her personality is quiet cool but she is a nice person" Ran said.

" I still can't accept that" Kazuha said.

"What are you talking about?" Hattori asked.

"How come you kiss another girl in front of your girlfriend" Kazuha said to Shinichi.

"That's right. That's can't be forgiven" Sonoko said.

"G-G-GIRLFRIEND? What do you mean by that" Kogorou asked angrily.

"It's not true. Right Shinichi ?" Ran asked.

"Excuse me for a while" Shinichi said as he left the table.

"Wait. I haven't finished talking to you" Kogorou said.

Hattori followed Shinichi from behind. He then saw Shinichi was sitting on the bench and he could see that there's something that keep bothering Shinichi's mind.

"This is the first time I see you like this. Is it due to the incident at the school just now?" Hattori asked.

"I suddenly felt a strange feeling when I kissed her cheek" Shinichi said.

"What do you mean? Don't tell me that you like her"

"I don't know. I'm just confused"

"I think you should ask for advice from someone that has more experienced in this"

"You're right"

"Good luck for you,Kudo-kun"

THAT NIGHT...

AT SHINICHI'S HOUSE...

Shinichi couldn't sleep that night. He was not sure why Shiho's face always playing in his mind. While he was preoccupied thinking about her feelings suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello" Shinichi said.

"SHIN-CHAN" said the voice as she shouting.

"M-Mom. Why do you need to shout. What is it?"

"I've saw it" Yukiko said.

"Saw what?"

"I didn't know that you good at singing. I never thought my speciality was in your body as well"

"How do you know about this?"

"Hakase had told me everything. He had sent me your singing video and your video kissing with Ai-chan"

" Jeez. Mom,can I ask you something?"

"What,Shin-chan?"

"What it means if we feel a strange feeling in us when we look at someone. My heart beats faster than usual when I look at Haibara. I feel like I'm not like myself anymore"

"Shin-chan, don't you realize that you love her. All the feelings that you feel is the evidence that you love her"

"But what about Ran. She been waiting for me to return for many years. How could I leave her just like that?"

"Do you know that love cannot be forced. The feeling that you feel right now might give you a clue about who is your true angel"

"You're right. Thanks mom. I think I already know who is my angel"

"That's great. As a mother, I will pray for your success. Good luck,Shin-chan"

Shinichi had determined to express everything to Ran and Shiho and he wants to protect his angel from being hurt by others and he wants to be with his angel forever.


	8. Chapter 8

AT THE UNKNOWN PLACE...

"Did you find her?" The Black Organization boss asked.

"Yes. What do you want me to do with her?" the man asked.

"Kill her"

"I got it" the man said as he leave the room.

"Sweet dream,Sherry"

AT HAKASE'S HOUSE...

"Hakase, where's Haibara?" Shinichi asked.

"She went out to buy something" Hakase said.

"Alone?"

"Yes"

"I've told you not to let her out alone"

"Why?Is there something happen?"

"I'll go find her first" Shinichi said as he left Hakase's house.

AT THE BEIKA PARK...

Shiho were sitting on the bench while enjoying a refreshing breeze. She likes to go there because it is quiet and suitable for relieving stress.

"Is that you,Sherry?" a voice asking from behind.

"Jodie-sensei, what are you doing here? I thought you had return to America" Shiho said.

"I still have something to do here. I never thought that I can meet you in your true self" Jodie-sensei said.

"I also never thought I will meet you again"

"By the way,do you come here alone?"

"Yes"

"I already tell him to protect you but why did he let you go out alone"

"Him? What do you mean by protect me?"

"Didn't he told you anything about that case?"

"No. Is there something wrong?"

Jodie-sensei tells everything that she had told to Shinichi about The Black Organization. Shiho could only tremble when hearing about that.

"Now I know why he did not tell you about this" Jodie-sensei said.

"But it still can't be forgiven. It is as if he risked his own life for others" Shiho said angrily.

"Did you know that if someone is willing to risking their lives for others, it means that person is very special to him"

"You mean if he is willing to protect me it mean that I was the most special person for him?"

"Yes"

"Impossible. You also know that he has had its own special person"

"You know that love can changed. How about you ask it to him yourself so that there will be no misunderstandings"

"I'll try my best. Thank you, Jodie-sensei"

"Let me send you home"

While they were on their way back to Hakase's house , they do not realize that someone is getting ready to kill Shiho by car so that it looks like an accident. Shinichi who realize that there is a speeding car and he rushed towards Shiho's direction.

"WATCH OUT!" Shinichi shouted and he pushed her to the edge making himself get hit by the car.

"Kudo-kun,are you okay? Hang in there" Shiho said while crying.

"I love you"

That was the last word uttered by Shinichi before unconsciousness .Haibara could only shed tears while embracing Shinichi weakening body.

"KUDO-KUN!"

"I'll call the ambulance" Jodie-sensei said.

After several minutes, the ambulance come and he rushed to the Beika Hospital.


End file.
